MR: The Angel Experiment: Fang's POV
by FaxyBandNerd101
Summary: This is basically a chapter by chapter version of The Angel Experiment in Fang's POV. Tiny tiny fax if you really think about it. Rated T to be safe.
1. Fang's POV Chapter 3

**Hi! Today I got up and had this crazy idea to write the 1st book of Maximum Ride in Fang's POV. I decided this because no one else has redone the whole book and only parts of it. The chapters are going to go by chapters in the book, except I'm staring at chapter 3 in the book because the 1st and 2nd chapters are about Max's dream (sorta) so I guess that's it…oh wait just remembered…**

**Disclaimer: I, FaxyBandNerd101, unfortunately do not own Maximum Ride. *sniffle***

**Fang's POV (Chapter 3)**

_Shit!_

I jumped up in bed gasping, woken up by my very real dream. I closed my eyes and concentrated on slowing down my breath so no one would notice I was so uneasy. You think I'd be used to it after having the same dream pretty much every night. Erasers were chasing after me (again) and then I jumped off a cliff to get away and then I woke up, always.

I decided now was as good a time as any to get up, and because I could already hear Max, Iggy, and Gazzy moving around. I quickly got dressed and walked into the kitchen and saw Max looking in the fridge. I made the shh! sign to Gazzy walked up behind her. You could practically feel her hairs on the back of her neck prickle. Then she suddenly straightened and spun around.

"Will you _quit_ that?" Max said.

I silently chuckled to myself. I've always been silent one and able to sneak up on any of the flock. I looked down at her even though I was four months younger than her I was also four inches taller, and she hated it. I decided I should probably answer. "Quit what?" I asked calmly. "Breathing?"

She rolled her eyes. "You know what."

With a grunt, Iggy staggered upright from his position on the couch. "I'll make eggs," he announced. I don't know why he bothered to announce it, he was the only one who could actually cook even though he was _blind, _and so who else would do it.

I noticed Max surveying the kitchen, probably trying to figure out if there was anything she could do. There wasn't so…she called me out of my thoughts.

"Fang? You set the table. I'll go get Nudge and Angel." I automatically pulled the Gasman up from his spot on the couch and made him help me set the table (which really means he set the tale and I just supervised).

I could hear Max trying (key word) to get up Nudge and Angel, and knowing they would be down in a bit I decided to get my food now, while there was still some left.

**So I didn't think that was too bad, but then again I'm the author so what do I know. Review please if you want to. God knows how much help I need to improve my awful writing skills.**

**Review? **


	2. Fang's POV Chapter 4

**So onto chapter 2 or chapter 4 depending if your keeping track by the chapters in this fanfic or the chapters in the book, but you guys know what I mean right? Well you're probably wondering what the heck I'm talking about and I should just get on with posting the chapter and in that case you're definitely right. I just I have to type one more thing…**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Maximum Ride then why would I need to write a disclaimer?**

**Fang's POV (Chapter 4)**

Five minutes later Angel came skipping sown the stairs and Nudge dragged down them by Max (in a loving manner of course). As Angel was scooping up a forkful of scrambled eggs, she firmly said "I want to go pick strawberries today. They're ripe now."

"Okay, Angel, I'll go with you," said the Gasman. Right then he ripped one of his (very) unfortunate occurrences and giggled.

"Oh, jeez, Gazzy," Max said in her disapproving voice.

"Gas…mask!" Iggy choked out, grasping his neck and pretending to suffocate from the fumes.

I quickly got up to put my plate in the sink to get away from the smell saying, "I'm done."

"Sorry," Gazzy said out of habit, but he still kept on eating.

"Yeah, Angel," said Nudge. "I think the _fresh_ air would do us all good. I'll go too."

Then Max said the worse thing possible (well not the worse thing, but the worse thing about that situation). She said, "We'll all go."

It was a really bright day with no clouds and you could feel the first actual heat of May. Max had all of us carrying buckets and baskets for the strawberries.

As Angel grabbed Max's hand she happily said, "If you make cake, I can make strawberry shortcakes."

I saw a mischievous glint in Gazzy's eye and knew what was coming. Just then in a perfect imitation of Iggy's voice he said, "Yeah, that'll be the day, when Max makes a cake. I'll make it, Angel."

Max whirled around. "Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed. "Okay, I'm not a fabulous cook. But I can still kick your butt, and don't you forget it!"

Then she finally realized something was wrong with the picture. The first and most obvious thing was that I was grinning (I know it's shocking), then Iggy was laughing, holding up his hands in denial. Nudge was trying really hard not to laugh, and last but not least the look on Gazzy's face.

"Was that _you_?" she asked Gazzy.

He grinned and shrugged, trying not to look too pleased with himself and failing miserably. The Gasman had been about three when we all realized that he could mimic just about any sound or voice. It was a dark gift depending on which side of it you were on. I've have lost count of how many times I've wanted to kill him for the stuff he's said in my voice and Iggy's. Usually he's professing our love for Max in a uh…non-sisterly way. But neither of us feel that way about Max, or at least me and Iggy have both vehemently denied it. Though it seems everyone only seems to believe Iggy (and I have no idea why) except Max she believes both of us (thank god).

Next to Max, Angel froze and screamed.

Startled, we all stared down at her, and then before we knew it, men with wolfish muzzles, huge canines, and reddish, glinting eyes dropped out of the sky like rain. Erasers! And this time it wasn't a dream.

**Well there you go the next chapter. Hmm…seems to be going pretty well, but I'll never know unless you review…**


	3. Fang's POV Chapter 5

**This was a really hard since Fang is mention a total of 1 time, so I made up a lot of stuff about what I thought might have happened. Fight scenes are the worst for me because it's always so hard to figure out what's happening especially in movies, so if this next chapter sucks its because I don't understand fight scenes so I have no idea what I'm writing. With me so far? Right, onto the story…**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like an old man to you? Oh I do (I don't think I do, but that's your opinion)…well I still don't own Maximum Ride, so there!**

**Fang's POV (Chapter 5)**

I saw Max spring immediately into action just like Jeb had taught us. _Don't think, just act_. She launched herself at an eraser, but I didn't see anything after that. I was too busy dealing with an eraser of my own.

If I do say so I was kicking the wolf's ass big-time. I saw Max looking at me and smirked to myself, but quickly got back to paying attention to the eraser in front of me. I blinked a few times I could've sworn there was only _one_ last time I looked; now there were _three_. The two new ones immediately ganged up on me. I tried to fight them off but I was failing big time (don't tell anyone I said that).

I tried pushing them off but they were too strong. Which is surprising or not surprising depending on who you are. We Avian – American kids (as Max likes to call us) are stronger and faster than most humans, even Angel who is only six. But as these erasers were half-wolf (I did explain that right? If I didn't well know I am) and half-human, and wolves are already stronger than humans so genetically enhanced wolves would be stronger than us Avian-Americans.

I was still getting the crapped beat out of me, but I was still conscious some how. Suddenly I heard Angel scream "Max!", and I knew I wasn't the only one in trouble. That made me fight that much harder knowing the flock was in trouble. But it was no use it was still losing.

I knew I would pass out soon, there was no denying it. I saw Max fighting some big burly eraser, then suddenly I saw a look of shocked recognition on her face. Then I saw him stomp his gigantic black boot on her head and her head jerk to one side, and I felt something I've never felt before. It was a form of rage, and it was about Max getting hurt. I didn't understand why I was feeling it now. I seen Max hurt tons of times before, heck I've even hurt her before (not intentionally of course). Using all my energy to push all the thoughts through my head I finally passed out _and everything went black_.

**I had the biggest urge to write la-di-da-li-da till the part where Fang came up and just write that in his POV and then finish the rest of the chapter with la-di-da-li-da. But instead I wrote a real chapter (so be grateful) even though it may or may not be suckish. I'll have to wait for your reviews if I want to know and that's if you send them.**

**So please review… :D**


	4. Fang's POV Chapter 6

**You know I was looking back on the chapters I've written and realized something they are really short. And I would just like to say don't blame me blame James Patterson (though he is an admittedly awesome author) for writing in such short chapters. So I sorry…hehe. Any who I must get on with the story and stop writing crap author's notes. Sorry…again.**

**Disclaimer: .ediR mumixaM nwo ton od I (IF you can read this good for you, give yourself a pat on the back. If you can't well then I'll just say you probably aren't the sharpest crayon in the box and print this sentence out and put it up to a mirror or go ask someone who does know.)**

**Fang's POV (Chapter 6)**

_OW!_

I felt someone poking me, and took all my willpower not to slap them. Though it probably wouldn't have been a very hard slap considering how I'm feeling. I decided to open my eyes so the person poking might stop. They didn't. And the reason why was because it was Iggy who was poking me, and I guess when your blind you can't tell when someone opens their eyes. Thankfully Gazzy saw I was awake and told Iggy to stop.

Nudge saw I was awake too, and decided to fill me in on what happened. "Fang! Thank goodness you're okay. We thought you wouldn't wake up for hours. But guess what? It's horrible. Angel got kidnapped by the erasers and Max is still knocked out, so we didn't know what to do. And…"

Once I heard Max was still out I jumped up. I was so worried that they did something else that the others didn't notice. Don't tell anyone else I said this (EVER), but I was actually relived when Nudge said it was Angel who was kidnapped not Max. Once again I had no idea why I was feeling this way. I just labeled it as worrying what we would do without Max, and that I didn't want to be leader. Then I saw Max still knocked out and ran full speed towards her.

As I leaned over her I heard Gazzy say, "Max?" and she moaned in response.

Then she croaked out, "I'm okay," and tried to sit up, but wasn't having much success with it. She looked around, and seemed to notice someone was missing. I heard her strained voice, "Where's Angel?"

I met her warm chocolate eyes filled with worry, and responded. "She's gone. They took her."

She looked like she was going to faint again, and I got ready to catch her. Then to my surprise she slowly got up. She reached toward me and I thought she needed me to help her up, but instead she leaned against me. This shocked me and probably the rest of the flock; Max never ever showed weakness. Usually I would make some snide comment, but held back because I knew she must feel like crap to lean against me. Plus the fact that she was most likely worried sick about her baby, Angel (I hope you realize Angel's not her real baby).

Still leaning against me and trying to stay upright I heard her say urgently, "We've got to get her before they –, "she couldn't go on, and we all knew why as memories fill our minds making us all cringe. Then she somehow continued, "Check in, guys - are you up for a chase?" I knew I was. I looked around as the rest of the flock said yes in their own way.

Just then I noticed Iggy coking his head slightly to the side. I immediately started listening not wanting to miss anything. Then I heard it; it was a faint engine noise.

"There!" Iggy said, pointing.

We all ran as fast as we could, but still stiffly and clumsily toward the sound. About a hundred yards through the woods brought us to a sharp drop-off maybe fifty feet above an old, unused logging road.

I saw it then s black Humvee, it was dull with dust and mud. We all ran faster knowing that Angel was in there, and where they were probably taking her.

Max cried, "Let's get her!" as she backed up about ten feet. We all scurried out of the way as she ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped. Then I watched as she unfurled her wings and began to fly.

**euge! (That's Latin by the way) I got through another chapter. Do you know what I realized? You don't. Well then I'll tell you. This is a great excuse for homework (in my mind at least) because you can say "But if I don't finish this then all my readers will be disappointed (though I know not whether that's true or not) and I can't leave them hanging." I'm so proud of myself for coming up with that excuse. :D**

**recenseo? (This is Latin once again by the way.)**


	5. Fang's POV Chapter 7

**I have good news and bad news (don't you just hate it when people say that). Bad news is I was sick today. Good news is I was sick today so I got to update again. That is a good thing right? But wait I have more bad news…I know sad. I won't be able to update Friday – Sunday because I will be at the TSJCL (Texas State Junior Classical League) State Competition for Latin Club in Austin, Texas. I just sounded like a total nerd didn't I? But I will try really hard to update again before I leave. Wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer: **ฉันทำไม่เป็นเจ้าของสูงสุดขี่ **(If no one understands it then that means I might own it right? Oh you guys can read Thai…darn it.)**

**Fang's POV (Chapter 7)**

We all quickly followed Max as she flew toward the Humvee. Nudge jumped out after Max, then Iggy, the Gasman, and of course quickly flew into a tight formation, and swerved down toward the car. I saw a dead branch on a tree nearby and quickly grabbed it. I dropped it straight down and smashed it against the Humvee's front windshield.

But unfortunately it couldn't have been that easy. At that moment the vehicle swerved, a window rolled down and a gun barrel poked out. Around all of us trees started popping bullets. The air reeked of hot metal and gun smoke. I saw Max loop back into the tree line, still trying to track the car. While she was doing that I smashed the windshield again. Suddenly another bath of bullets spit from several windows. I quickly surged away.

I heard Max screech, "Angel! We're here! We're coming for you!"

About two hundred yards away I saw a clearing through the trees and through that I saw the outline of a chopper. The Humvee was bouncing heavily towards the chopper on the rutted road. I called to Max, "Up ahead," so she would notice the clearing. She met my eyes for a moment and I nodded understanding what she wanted to do.

Everything after that everything was almost a blur. I remember the Humvee braking awkwardly, and sliding in the mud. I saw the door burst open, and an Eraser sprang out. I immediately dropped down on him, only to recoil with a yell. I had fallen on his claw and now my arm was dripping with blood. The Eraser that almost killed my arm sped toward the chopper, throwing himself threw the open hatch. Then a second Eraser, baring his huge yellow canine teeth, leaped from the car and hurled something into the air. Shouting, Nudge grabbed Iggy's hand and they pulled away backward from the grenade as it exploded in front of them, spewing chunks of metal and tree bark everywhere.

I felt the air start to move around me and notice the choppers' rotor was picking up speed. Then all of a sudden Max shot out from behind the trees. But not before I saw the look in her eyes. The look of determination. The look that I knew meant she would never give up till she got her baby back.

Then I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw Ari, _Ari,_ the little three year old that would follow Max around when we were still at that place. I couldn't believe it and knew this must be who she recognized when we were fighting earlier. And he had Angel as he jumped out of the car with her in a sack. I was in shock (and it takes a lot to shock me) and all I could so was watch.

I Max racing toward the chopper probably hoping she wasn't too late. Ari threw Angel's sack threw the chopper's open door. He then jumped in behind, and incredible athlete himself now thanks to his new genetic engineering.

Then Max roared, and sprang up and caught hold of the chopper's landing skid right at the moment it took off. She tried hooking one arm over it, trying to steady herself.

I saw her wings basically being almost blown off her back from the downdraft of the rotors. Thinking smart she pulled them in, but one of the erasers was laughing at her and pointing as they closed the glass hatch. Then I saw Ari appear and aimed a rifle right at her. I felt that rage again, but put it away watching the sight before my eyes. Ari shouted something and Max looked near tears. Then without warning she let go of the chopper and started falling, fast, just as a swear I saw a little blond head pop up in the helicopter. But I focused on the now falling Max, and forgot about everything else.

**Surprisingly that chapter was the easiest to write so far…hmm…I wonder why? So I decided to let ya'll know that if you guys don't agree with something I have Fang think, say or, do just say so and I'll make some changes to the chapters. And I would like some ideas on future chapters, so if you have any ideas please share. And in case you still haven't figured out what the disclaimer says (I hope you did understand in was in Thai) it simply says I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**ตรวจทานหรือไม่****(Review?)**


	6. Fang's POV Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm baaaccckkk. Sorry I was out for a few days but I was in a Latin Competition in Austin for 3 days and I had a ton of homework so my parents banned me from all electronics (). So when I came back I got an awesome surprise, my first reviewer. YAAAHHHH! I would like to thank ****The Albino Black Sheep**** for being my first reviewer, so thank you! I won't waste any more time and get to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do I or do I not own Maximum Ride and its amazing characters? The answer is I do not, sadly.**

**Fang's POV (Chapter 8)**

Unfortunately we all (that is the flock) have raptor vision, so we were able to see every painful second of seeing Angel being taking away in a helicopter full of erasers. I heard Max try to hold back a sob and knew that seeing her baby being taking away must be heartbreaking.

Throwing himself down, the Gasman howled, "_They took my sister!"_ He's only eight but he's always been the little trooper. So it was a little shocking when he broke down, then again he just of course saw his sister being kidnapped literally by the hounds of hell. When he started pounding the ground with his fists, I knelt down next to him awkwardly put my arm around his shoulder.

I heard Nudge ask, "Max, what are we gonna do?" as she said this her eyes were swimming with tear, with her fists clenching and unclenching. And on top of that she was bruised and bloody, looking horrible. She started talking again, "They have _Angel._"

Not a second afterwards Max pushed off from the ground, wings out, taking off as fast as she could. She soon flew out of our sight and hearing.

I knew Max would want sometime alone to process what just happened, and to come up with a plan so I stayed. We all waited for Max to come back, and waited and waited. When she finally came back we didn't say anything, she gave us a look and we all flew back towards the house.

**So I hope that makes up for missing a few days even though it's really short. If not I'll try again next time, or the time after that, or the time after that…you get the point. I will have lots of times to make up for it because there are 133 chapters (but then there is the fact that I skipped the first 2 chapters in the book, so that technically 131 chapters) in Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment, that's a lot if you're not good at math. I will try to get the next chapter up in the next 2 days (I have a lot of homework, my teachers don't seem to realize I have a life outside of school) but don't shoot me if I don't. But wait you can't you don't know where I live…so ha!**


	7. Fang's POV Chapter 9

**Hey, I have good news. I have the day off today so I plan on posting at least 3 more chapters. But right now it's still early in the morning and I don't feel that chatty. So on with the story…oh, wait I just remembered. I made a few revisions to the last paragraphs in the last chapter, cause I realized that they all came together not separately, so yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, its characters, or its original plot, but I do own this version of Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment in Fag's POV.**

**Fang's POV (Chapter 9)**

The first thing I saw when we walked into the kitchen was Angel's breakfast plate on the table. And I knew Max saw it too cause she started tearing up again.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Iggy howl and sweep his hand across the kitchen counter, catapulting a mug through the air. I saw it right before it happened; it hit me in the side of the head.

It was a knee-jerk reaction, but I still yelled, furious at Iggy, "Watch it, idiot!" Then I realized what I said, and clenched my teeth. I rolled my eyes in frustration at Max, but I stopped immediately when I saw she was fully crying by now.

Her mother instinct made her move automatically towards the Gasman. She got the first aid kit and started cleaning the Gasman's scrapes and cuts. She looked around, and I followed her gaze. Nudge's cheek was bleeding; some shrapnel had burned her as it flew past. For once in her life she wasn't talking, she was curled on the couch, crying. The silence was nice but it was at the wrong time and for the wrong reason. I noticed the Gasman looking up at Max, and he looked like he was trying to send Max a mental thought. If I had to guess it was probably along the lines of, _Why'd you let them take Angel away, Max?_

All this happened in three seconds. Then…

"_You_ watch it!" Iggy shouted obviously directed at me. "What _happened_? I mean, you can _see_, can't you? Why couldn't you get Angel?"

Squirming out of Max's reach the Gasman yelled, "They had a chopper! And guns! We're not _bulletproof_!"

Then Max jumped in, "Guys! Guys! We're al upset. But _we're_ not the enemy! _They're_ the enemy." As she was yelling she stuck the last Band-Aid on the Gasman. She started pacing. "Just-be quiet for a minute so I can think."

Iggy moved to the couch and almost sat on Nudge. But she realized what was coming and scooted to one side, and when he sat down, she put her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair.

I saw the Gasman move closer to Max and advise her to take deep breaths. She looked close to bursting into tears again. It was sorta ironic, it was Gazzy's sister who was kidnapped (though we all consider Angel our sister) and he was comforting her.

I moved toward the kitchen and opened a can of ravioli while watching Max and her watching me and I picked up a fork.

Nudge interrupted our staring contest. Shaking she started talking, "You know, if they just wanted to kill her, or kill all of us, they could have. They had _guns_. They wanted Angel_ alive_ for some reason. And they didn't care if _we _were alive or not. I mean, they didn't go out of there way to make _sure_ we were dead, is what I'm saying. So that makes me think we have time to go after Angel again."

"But they were in a chopper," said the Gasman. "They're way gone. They could be anywhere." His lower lip trembled, and he clenched his jaw. "Like, China or something."

Max went over and ruffled his already ruffled blond hair. "I don't think they took her to China, Gazzy."

I decided its finally time to put my thoughts into the conversation. "We know where they took her." After I said this I scraped the bottom of my can of ravioli with my fork.

"Where's that?" Iggy asked, raising his head, his blind eyes bloodshot with unshed tears.

Me and Max answered at the same time, "The School."

As you probably all guessed that went over _real_ well.

**Well there's another chapter typed and posted. So I'm gonna get started on writing the next chapter now. But remember to review please. **


	8. Fang's POV Chapters 10 & 11

**I'm back after over half a year of not updating. All I can say is I'm really SORRY! I hope you can forgive me. The reason why I haven't been able to update is super long so if you want to know the whole story, message me. I've decided to take my reader's advice and combine the stupidly short chapters of The Angel Experiment until the story is at least a thousand words long.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Fang's POV (Chapter 10)**

Nudge's hand automatically went over her mouth, gasping with her eyes bigger than ever.

The Gasman was trying to look indifferent but I saw the look of fear before he wiped it away.

Iggy's spine had tightened, with his face like ice. I could see the horrible memories of The School flashing in his eyes. It was the reason he was blind. They thought they could improve his night vision, so they tried to surgically enhance his eyes. You can guess how that went.

"They took Angel back to the School?" the Gasman asked, confused.

"I think so," Max said, still trying to act as our fearless leader. It seemed I was the only one who could see the panic in her eyes.

"Why?" Nudge whispered. "After four years, I thought maybe they had forgotten-"

I interrupted, "They want us back."

This was an unspoken subject between all of us. If we don't talk about it didn't happen. Though we all thought about it. It's hard to forget that the minions of the Devil took care of us in the worst way ever, in the most hell like place on earth.

"They'll never forget about us. Jeb wasn't supposed to take us out of there, " Max reminded everyone.

"Jeb knew they would do anything to get us back." I explained, "If anyone ever discovered what they did to us, it would be the end of the School."

"Why don't we tell on them, then?" Nudge demanded. "We could go to a TV station and tell everyone and say, Look, they grew wings on us, and we're just little kids, and-"

"Okay, that would fix _them,_" Iggy interrupted. "But _we'd_ end up in the zoo."

"Well, what are we gonna do, then?" The Gasman was starting to sound panicky.

I got up and left the room and went to the old closet and pulled out a sheaf of yellowed, fading papers. The edges looked nibbled, as I walked back into the room, I shook some mouse poop off.

"Eew," said Nudge, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "Eew. Was that-"

I shoved the papers towards Max, "Here."

They were Jeb's old printed-out files. When he disappeared, we'd cleared off his desk and put everything in the back of a closet so we wouldn't have to look at it all day.

We spread the papers out on the kitchen table. I saw Max's hair on the back of her neck stand up like when I sneak up behind her. I saw her crinkle her nose unconsciously, probably smelling the reminisce of mouse droppings. I realized that she would probably want to do anything but this, but it was the only thing we could do.

I started to sift through the pile of papers. I soon found a large manila envelope, sealed with a clump of wax. I looked at Max waiting for the sign, when I saw her nod I popped the wax with my thumbnail

"What is that?" asked the Gasman.

"Map," I said as I pulled out a faded topographical drawing.

"Map of what?" Nudge leaned closer to me, peering over my shoulder to look.

Max answered for me, "Map of a secret facility," I could see the sense of regret in her eyes, she never wanted to have to open the wax seal. She continued, "In California. The School."

**Fang's POV (Chapter 11)**

"Whaat?" the Gasman squeaked.

Iggy's already pale skin got even whiter.

"That's where they took Angel," Max replied. "And that's where we have to go to get her back."

"Oh," said Nudge, you could almost see here going into overdrive. "Yeah. We have to go get Angel back. We can't let her stay there-with them. They're monsters. They're going to do bad things to her. And put her in a cage. Hurt her. But there's five of us. So the rest of us have to go get _hmph_-"

Max had wrapped her hand around Nudge's mouth to get her quiet, but she peeled Max's fingers apart. "Uh, how far is it?" she asked, sticking to one question, thank god.

I answered, "Six hundred miles, more or less. At least a seven hour flight, not including breaks."

"Can we _discuss_ this? Iggy asked, not bothering to turn his head. " We're way outnumbered."

"No." Max said as she sacanned the map, probably already looking for routes, rest stops, backup plans.

"Can we take a vite? They had _guns_. And a chopper." There was an edge to Iggy's voice.

"Iggy. This is not a democracy," Max said in an understanding voice. "It's a Maxocracy. You know wwe have to go after Angel. You can't be thinking that we would jjust let them take her. The six of us look out for one another-no matter what. None of us is ever going to live in a cage again, not while I'm alive." She took a deep breath.

She continued, "But actually, Nudge, Fang, and I are going after Angel. You and the Gasman- I need you to stay here. Hold down the fort. On the off chance Angel escapes and makes her way home."

There was a moment of dead silence.

"You are so full of it," said Iggy, turning towards Max. "That's not why you want us here. Why don't you just say it?"

I wished Iggy would just shut up. We didn't have time for this, especially Angel.

" Okay," Max said trying to find a soothing tone. "It's true. I don't want you to come. The face is, you're _blind_, and while you're a great flyer around here where you know everything, I can't be worrying about you in the middle of a firefight with the Erasers."

Iggy's face twisted in anger. He opened his mouth but got cut off.

"What about me?" the Gasman squealed. "I don't _care_ if they have guns and a chopper and Erasers. She's _my _sister."

"That's right. And if they want her so bad, they might want you just as bad," Max pointed out. "Plus, you're a great flyer, but you're eight years old, and we're going to be logging major hours."

"Jeb would never ave made us stay," Iggy said angrily. "Never. Ever."

I saw Max press her lips together. She was doing the best she could, and Iggy had no right to be angry with her, well maybe a little, but still. "Maybe not," She admitted. "We'll never know. Jeb's dead. Now everyone het your gear together."

**I finished with 1,165 words not including this author's note. I'm sorry again for not updating again for so long. I'll try to update sooner but I can't make promises. Please Review.**


	9. Fang's POV Chapters 12 & 13

**I had a really crappy-no wait-the worst day of my life, and I'm hoping that you all had a better weekend than I did. Hopefully this will get me happy again.**

**Disclaimer – I'm too depressed right now to even try to pretend that I might own Maximum Ride.**

**Fang's POV (Chapter 12)**

"We clear on Plan B?" Max asked, a bit louder than usual, my guess so me and Nudge would hear her over the wind.

I just nodded. Why most people choose to voice answers, when they can just give a simple head movement, I'll never understand. Like Nudge…

"Uh-huh," said Nudge. "If we get separated somehow-though I don't see how we could, unless maybe one of us gets lost in a cloud or something-do you think that could happen? I haven't ever been inside a cloud. I bet it's creepy. Can you see anything inside a cloud-"

Max shot her a look, which made Nudge pause, then finish quickly, "We meet up at the northmost point of Lake Mead."

Max nodded. "And where's the School?"

"In Death Valley, eight miles due north from the Badwater Basin." She opened her mouth to continue, but stopped when Max raised her eyebrows. Even I'm not the only one who thinks Nudge talks too much.

"You got it," Max Said, "Good job." Could the address of the School be anymore ironic? Death Valley and Badwater Basin. I mean it practically screams 'this is an evil place where evil scientist live who create mutants'.

The wind started blowing extra hard making Max's braid come undone, whipping around her face. It looked so free like that; it made her look more relaxed. But knowing Max she would try to cut off her hair as soon as possible; even though she thought it was annoying I thought it was beautiful. Wait a sec…I need to come back to reality.

The Gasman and Iggy had been none-too-happy campers when we'd left; I thought Max had made the best decision she could. What when said was true, but she had different reasons for saying it. I'm happy I'm not the leader. Look at all the decisions Max has too make by herself, the job didn't come with an instruction manual.

I saw Max glance at me out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't do anything to let her know I noticed. She seemed to be studying me, but I tried not to think about it. Then she edged closer to me.

"On the plus side, flying is just really, really cool, "She said, I turned my head and looked at her with half a smile that didn't looked forced; she seemed to buy it. She kept staring; it was actually starting to creep me out a bit.

She seemed to remember herself again."On the minus side, we're mutant freaks who will never live a normal life."

I shrugged. "Win some, lose some."

She gave me a small smile and looked at Nudge. She was three years younger than us but she was honestly holding her own. Like all of us, she was tall for her age, and skinny, probably weighing no more than sixty pounds, thanks to strong, light bird bones.

Max was starting to look worried; she was probably thinking that we weren't going fast enough. The "scientists" at the School could do a lot of damage. Even with that knowledge over our heads, I knew we would have to take a break soon. If we were going to take on the whole School, we'd need to be rested, not hungry.

Max checked her watch; I guessed that we'd been flying around two hours. She was probably thinking it was time to rest; come to think of it my stomach was starting to growl. Flying burns energy like nothing else, and after a long flight, I feel like eating a cow. Utensils optional. Max had to admit that food was a necessity, even with Angel at the School.

"Max?" Nudge began, "I was thinking-"

_Here_ we go.

"I mean, right before we left? I just looked at Jeb's old files, you know? And some of them were about us. Or me. I saw my name on a page, my real name, Monique, and then, like, some people's names, and then-Tipisco, Arizona. Tipisco is right on the Arizona-California border-I found it on the map. Real tiny town, it looked like. Anyway, I was thinking, none of us ever knew our real parents, and, you know, we've always wondered, or at least I mean I've always wondered, but I guess the rest of you have too, like, whether they gave me up voluntarily or whether-"

"Nudge. I know how you feel. But those names might not have anything to do with you. We don't know if we were just test-tube babies or what. Please. Let's focus on rescuing Angel." Max replied.

There was no response.

"Nudge?" She asked.

She finally answered. "Yeah, okay. I was just thinking."

Max had her I-know-this-is-gonna-come-back-and-bite-me-in-the-butt look. She was right.

**This chapter in the book is in no one's POV, but it's about Angel at the School, and Fang isn't there at all, so I'm just going to copy it straight out of the book. I OWN NOTHING IN THIS NEXT CHAPTER.**

**General POV (Chapter 13)**

Her mouth was so dry. Her head ached-everything ached. Angel blinked several times, trying to wake up. Above her was a dark brown plastic roof. A cage. A dog crate. A Kanine Kamper, size medium. Fuzzy thoughts pushed at her brain as she struggled to a sitting position. She knew where she was-she would recognize that chemical, disinfectant smell anywhere. She was at the School.

_**New new 'n' wings an new new wings girl new**_

In a crate next to hers were two other children, younger than she. Their eyes, too big for their hungry faces, locked onto her.

"Hi," Angel whispered. She didn't feel any whitecoats around-just the scrambled, incoherent thoughts of these kids.

_**Mouth noise girl wings new new**_

The other children stared without answering. Trying to smile, Angel looked at them more closely. She thought they were both boys. One had rough, scaly skin-literally _scaly,_ like a fish, but just in patches, not all over. Not a happy effect.

The other one just looked like . . . a mistake. He had extra fingers and toes, and hardly ay neck. His eyes were huge and bulging, and the hair on his head was sparse. It made Angel's heart hurt just to look at him.

"I'm Angel," she whispered again."Do you have names?"

_**Noise noise bad girl wings bad noise **_

The two boys looked afraid, and they turned from her and edged farther back in their cage.

Angel swallowed hard and was quiet. What had happened to Max and the others? Were they in cages too?

A door opened and footsteps sounded on the linoleum floor. Angel felt the caged boys trembling with dread, crazed, swirling thoughts of fear crashing in their brains. They huddled together at the back of their cage. But the two whitecoats stopped in front of Angel's.

"Oh, my Gosh-Harrison was right," one whitecoat said hunching down to stare at Angel through the grate."They got her! Do you know how long I've wanted to get my hands on this one?" He turned excitedly to the other whitecoat. "Did you ever read the Director's precept report about this recombinant group?

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure I believed it," said the other whitecoat, a woman. "Are you saying this is Subject Eleven? This little girl?

The first whitecoat rubbed his hands together with glee."You're looking at it." He leaned forward to unhook her cage door."Come on, little thing. You're wanted in lab seven." _**Oh, yes! Man, when I section her brain . . .**_

Angel winced, then rough handle dragged her out.

Pathetic relief washed through the boys that it was she who was being taken Angel didn't blame them one bit.

**I finished finally. That took forever. I think I'm going to take a nap right now. So review please?**


End file.
